


砂之箱庭

by Chiyo_Monthfox



Category: FF15, Final Fantasy XV, 最终幻想15
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyo_Monthfox/pseuds/Chiyo_Monthfox
Summary: 没头没尾的脑洞，听着天野月老师的《箱庭》写出来了。很莫名其妙并且无意义的字句，并不擅长描写人物对话。cp是艾汀和诺克提斯，他们的沙坑人生哲理课堂（？）。开始时间点的诺克提斯是被尸骸袭击之前的。可能在结尾会有一些似懂非懂的人物动机解释。
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	砂之箱庭

人总是在不断寻找自己认为需要的东西，那是欲望，也是愿望。虽然那些最后或许会破碎风化，成为不再被需求的垃圾，但是人还是不停地追逐，不会停的继续渴求着更多。

是人丑陋的本性。

被捧得高高在上的人，是被称为「王」的存在。

从人声的赞美中、从抛撒的鲜花中、从被爱的簇拥中，走过由光构筑的道路，去往神圣的殿堂——加冕为王。

理应如此。

不认为黑色和白色能够融合为不被察觉的恰当，所以被发现时候就会被惩罚，承受苦难。

请向那位背负着黑色原罪之人投去石块吧，若你是洁白无罪的话。

不再被需要，就会变成垃圾。

他曾如此耀眼，仿若黑色的病毒在他面前都会畏惧退步。他曾是救世主，深受着来自每一位臣民爱戴的君王。

不过那些早已不重要，因为他现在没有了任何用处。他的人民不再需要他，他的国家放弃了他。

神明抛弃了人类。

神明不再给予光。

这个构筑的星球即将毁于一旦，不复存在。

某次路西斯王子的偷跑，从宫殿花园的一条小小的通风口溜了出去，在之后他们第一次遇见了，或者是王子单方面第一次看见了那个人。

被从小娇惯的诺克提斯，与世俗眼光中认为的王子该有的行为可谓大相径庭。来算算看，这已经是他第几次从女仆的身边偷偷跑出来玩耍了？

经过了被大片绿化植物覆盖的土地，行走在泥泞的地形上对于孩子的他来说略微艰难，宛若一条布满着荆棘的艰辛的道路，但是在苦难的前方就是一片乐土。

那是由他亲手构筑成的伊甸园。

这伊甸园的空地不大不小的约莫是个圆形，周围是天然围绕着这片地而生长的巨大灌木树，还有一处沙坑和小小的天然泉眼。

他发现这里大概是一个月前，不算久的时间，他却干了一件很了不起了事情，至少在他看来十分的浩大的工程——他用那堆沙子合着泉水建了座城池，虽然目前只是最最简单砌好了一座城堡，但对他来说已然是一个非常有成就的事情。

他来的目的现在是盖完接下来的建筑，这让他莫名的有种责任感，也许是他的天赋也说不定。

他正沉浸于创造的满足中，忽然环绕的草丛中传来了窸窸窣窣的声响，他最开始以为是野猫路过，但那动静也太大了，他引起了警觉。

那个人戴着一顶黑帽子，穿着绮丽花纹的黑色外套，突兀的出现在他眼前。

真是怪异的装束，他想。

两人就这样气氛尴尬的对视了一段时间，他是不会先开口的，所以察觉到后那个人开口了。

「意外的竟然会见到您，我很荣幸，王子殿下。」

非常富有磁性的中年男人的声音，在那个人脱下帽子行礼时，他看清楚了那个人的发色，是红色的。

「你是来抓我回去的吗？」

他赌气的鼓着嘴，毕竟偷跑出来被发现后，被巡查的侍卫带回情况并不算少，只不过眼前的红发男人的样子怎么看都不太像路西斯的侍卫。

「抓你回去？不，才不，我为什么要这么做？」

「因为那是父亲的命令啊。」

他转过头继续干着自己活，堆砌着沙子。

红发的男人笑了，并且就着他附近的地方坐下来，看着他专心致志搭建自己理想中的城池。

「为什么我要听你父亲的命令？」

「因为他是国王。」

孩子的话总是那样主观，或许天真的没有顾虑太多因素，却又无非是从另一个方面印证的事实真相。

「这样啊，因为他是国王所以我必须要听命于他啊。」

男人似乎若有所思的点头道。

「是吧。」

在看似被男人认同后，他放下了戒备心。

「嗯？你在建筑一座城堡吗？」

「是啊，不止城堡，是一个王国呢。」

他自满的解释着。

「你想要当这个王国的国王吗？」

「嗯，毕竟是我建筑这个地方，这不是理所当然的事情嘛。」

「理所当然？」

男人轻笑出声。

「有什么不对吗？」

「建造一个世界然后当这个世界的神，去碾碎生存在其中的一只蝼蚁或者摧毁一切包括世界，这也是理所当然的事情吧。」

男人说了一堆让他无法理解的话。

「我……为什么要摧毁我的王国？」

他不懂的问着。

「你爱你的王国吗？」

「爱？当然。」

「你知道什么是『爱』吗？」

「……是指我所更深的喜欢吧。」

他停下动作认真思考起来，男人意识到这个问题对于这个孩子来说还太早了。

「如果你真的成为这个王国的国王，但是你必须为了你的臣民牺牲一切，你会如何？」

男人说出口才意识到自己又问了太过深奥的问题，他都开始思考自己是不是活太久导致脑子秀逗了，问一个孩子这种大人都不能明确立场的问题，但是那孩子却回答了。

「牺牲……是什么？但是如果是为了我的王国与臣民，我会做的。」

那孩子明明什么都不懂，却能够如此肯定回答。

那双蓝色的瞳孔中，无暇的的看不到一丝杂质，或许他便是那洁白无罪之人吧。

「……你会成为一个好国王的。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

男人伸出手摸着他的头，尽管抚摸着头发的那双手没有人类该有的温度，但是他却觉得十分温暖。

「说起来，这个地方该这样建哦。」

男人转变态度，开始指导他建筑沙堡。

狭小的诺克提斯王国在两人的努力下变得完整，连城墙都建筑的有模有样。

当天接近黄昏时，鸟群飞掠过晴空，秋蝉发出最后的悲鸣，男人起身拍拍手，暗示着他时间不早了。

「你要离开了吗？」

「是的，不过在那之前我要确保你的安全。」

男人将他送至距离宫殿的大门处不被发现的位置。

「还会再见到你吗？」

「会的，一定。」

红发的男人的身影消失在了由红色染成的背景中。

当诺克提斯再次回到那片伊甸园时，特涅布莱已经被尼夫海姆攻陷。

如同为了印证那些被时间摧残留下的痕迹，那堆沙堡也变得残破不堪，但就算是已然成为了一片废墟，也看得出来在这里曾经筑起过一个王国，他则是这里的国王。

回想那天红发男人问自己的问题，他仿佛已经找到了合适答案。

或许没有。

在诺克提斯将艾汀终结之时，他想到了艾汀曾在那个狭小的砂之箱庭前对他说过的话。

你会成为一个好国王的。

我已经成为了国王，那么『爱』是什么？

他已经没有可以再回答的机会了。

从他离开那个地方开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 【解释】
> 
> 歌曲:
> 
> 一部分文章对照着歌曲《箱庭》节奏写的。（吃我天野月老师的安利啦！）
> 
> 开篇的是『得到想要东西就不会变得一文不值 接着化作垃圾被遗忘』
> 
> 艾汀摸诺克提斯头发是『就这样说着谎言欺骗我吧 抚摸着我头发指尖』
> 
> 诺克提斯的问题是『寻找的答案在哪也不曾找到』
> 
> 最后一段是『现在 放下曾经的所有 推开门 出去吧』
> 
> 诺克提斯:
> 
> 2017.2.10初版
> 
> 诺克提斯由于被保护的太好，所以心理不算成熟，在这里用儿童心理学解释。
> 
> 幻想，是创造想象的一种特殊形式，体现着个人的愿望与所向往、所期盼的新形象。
> 
> 诺克提斯建筑箱庭王国是对于他父亲的回避型依恋的表达方式，因为对父亲尊敬，却无法直率的表达，所以想要成为父亲一样的人＝成为国王。
> 
> 是一种具体形象的想象的创造。
> 
> 他对于艾汀的态度则是社会化的标志，由于没有什么朋友的诺克提斯被认同后，产生了移情的心理过程，而接着寻求同伴关系。
> 
> 『爱』是个抽象的概念，但是儿童只能对具体象形做出认知，所以『爱』是什么，或许用理性的思维概念也无法解释吧。
> 
> ——
> 
> 2019.5.22修正
> 
> 堆砌砂城堡是诺克提斯的象征性行为，对于父亲的憧憬投射在这个砂王国中。
> 
> 本文设定的诺克提斯处于皮亚杰认知发展阶段的前运算阶段，也就是2-7岁。
> 
> 标题的箱庭也有暗指箱庭疗法的意味。
> 
> 虽然有学精神分析流派，但是写的当时没有采用弗洛伊德的泛性论。
> 
> 后来想想似乎艾汀和诺克提斯是双向的移情，这个关系还真不好解释，我当初写这个就图个爽来着，内容具体是啥我现在都不知道。
> 
> 【题外话】
> 
> 其实我在小学六年级之前还在和我妹妹在沙坑玩沙呢，而且玩的不亦乐乎，家长拽都拽不动。我妹喜欢建东西，她碉堡，真的建出过城堡。我则不知道为啥就喜欢挖坑，而且使劲的往深了挖，然后把人家地面都挖出来了。辛苦人家再埋回去了。
> 
> ——
> 
> 写这个时候只是学前心理学的刚刚入门，现在是学了很多了，从基础到发展心理学和教育心理学还有精神分析，这篇算是第一次尝试用所学专业来描绘自己所喜爱的事物。
> 
> 开头的一段无罪之人向有罪的人抛去石块是圣经的小故事来着。  
> 顺便箱庭疗法也叫沙盘疗法，箱庭源自日语的盆景一词，真的好中二好帅气。


End file.
